Snapshots (George x Lily)
by NeverEndingPretending
Summary: A series of one-shots that fill in the missing moments in George and Lily's lives. Note: It would be helpful to read After All This Time, just to be caught up on Lily's backstory and how she came to be with George.


Snapshots (George/Lily)

Chapter 1: Our New Beginning

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: George/Lily

All around her strings of white lights danced, twinkling in the darkness of the fall night. Lily's finger gently brushed across the little hairs on George's arm, as he held her arm in his, with such gentle tenderness.

He turned to her and gave her one of his thousand watt smiles. "Do you like it?"

Lily turned to face him and beamed up at him, "Yes" she said, "It's wonderful George!"

He smiled and threaded his hands into her silky raven colored hair and brought her close, kissing her temple.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked, the smile never leaving his handsome features.

Lily pondered her choice of rides and attractions for a few moments before tugging George in the direction of the Dragon Swings. As they stood in line George placed his hands gently upon Lily's hips before sliding his arms around her. Lily sighed softly and sunk back into his strong embrace as his head came to rest on her shoulder. George placed a soft kiss there before giving her a squeeze. Slowly the line moved up and finally they reached the front. They walked onto the ride and buckled themselves into the swings.

Soon the ride whirred to life and ascended into the crisp nighttime air. George watched Lily reaching out to feel the wind. He smiled fondly and sighed dreamily.

Ron was right, curse him. He had fallen head over heels for this girl.

 _xXx_

 _George sighed airily as he stepped in the door to the Burrow. Ron was sitting on the couch munching on some chips._

 _"I take it the date went well" he said with a smirk plastered to his lips._

 _"Shut up" George said as he plopped down on the couch and shoveled a handful of chips into his mouth._

 _"Bloody hell" exclaimed Ron, "Do you eat like this in front of Lily?"_

 _George's face turned beet red and he chased his chips down with a glass of water._

 _"No, I don't" George replied, "Just around you" he said, smiling cheekily._

 _Ron rolled his eyes, "You must really love that girl if you don't devour both of your meals at dinner"_

 _George smacked Ron on the back of the head, "I'd never treat her like that" he replied in a serious tone._

 _Ron suddenly became intrigued, "Say George, what color are Lily's eyes?"_

 _George gave Ron a quizzical look, "You know what color her eyes are?" he deadpanned._

 _"Humour me" Ron responded impatiently._

 _"I guess their blue" came his reply._

 _"Just blue?" asked Ron._

 _"No they're more of a pale blue with green towards the pupil and they light up whenever she sees the fireflies in the marsh"_

 _Ron rose to his feet and patted his elder brother on the back."I hereby diagnose you with love fever and the remedy is scheduling another date with Lily Snape" he concluded before ascending up the stairs to bed._

 _George sat stunned for a moment, his heart was hammering against his rib cage and his palms had begun to sweat._

 _"Wow" he said finally, "I'm in love with Lily Snape"_

xXx

George caught a hint of Lily's smile and felt his heart turn to goo in her hands. She blew him a kiss before the ride came to a halt before bringing them back down to earth.

After exiting the ride she slipped her arm back through George's and they set off to get some cotton candy.

George couldn't help but laugh as Lily fed him a piece of cotton candy. He smiled softly as the the sugary treat melted on his tongue. Lily giggled and hugged George. George encircled his arms around Lily and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Lily gently cupped his cheek and knew what she wanted. Slowly he deepened the kiss, teasing her. Lily was the one to pull away and she smacked George lightly on the arm for teasing her.

He smiled and took in a deep breath, he removed a tiny velvet box from his jacket.

Lily's eye caught sight of the box and brought her hands up to her face, "Oh George.." she whispered as a lone tear streaked down her face.

By this time George had sunk down onto knee and opened the small box revealing the ring to her.

The band itself was made of silver, with a round diamond in the center, flanked back to two bluish green sapphires, the rest of the band had tiny diamonds on it.

"Lily" George began, "You are the love of my life, the reason that I try to be the very best man I can be. You are my everything..." he paused and swallowed thickly, gathering his thoughts. "I want to wake up with you curled up next to me on a Sunday morning and just hold you because well...I never want to let you go. I-I lost everything when Fred died and you helped put me back together..."

Both of them were in tears now, Lily watching and George speaking. Now George said the famous four words, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she exclaimed as more tears slipped freely from her eyes.

"Shh love, I hate to see you cry" George whispered into her hair.

Lily gave her a watery giggle and cupped both of his cheeks in her hands, "I love you"

Their lips clashed in a mad rush of love. George licked Lily's bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Lily granted his request and soon their tongues wrapped around one another in an intense battle. Unfortunately, the need for air caused them to break the kiss.

Both of them pulled away panting lightly. Lily smiled and stroked the hair above George's new ear, He smiled his thousand watt smile and pulled Lily into his arms.

"I never want to lose this feeling" he told her.

She sighed dreamily, "You won't" she promised.

Pulling away slightly George grinned, "Now we have to tell my parents" he said laughing.

Lily chuckled softly, "I very much look forward to it, Mr. Weasley"

George held his arm out and Lily gently slipped hers through his his, "As do I, the future Mrs. Weasley"


End file.
